


dream sweet in sea major

by sweaterwearinlesbian



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, MU, excessive use of "step. slosh.", nothingness together, rambley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterwearinlesbian/pseuds/sweaterwearinlesbian
Summary: Light only knows nothingness. And L.





	dream sweet in sea major

Light stands alone in the vast emptiness of mu. What he’s waiting for he isn't sure: all he knows is that he’s waiting. He doesn’t really know who he is anymore either. He’s Light, but who is Light? All he knows is waiting. 

He isn’t sure what prompts the change but a vast rush of water sweeps through the nothingness, swamping Light’s neat leather shoes and exposing long forgotten stains. The water is the clearest Light has ever seen. Even despite the blood on Light’s clothes. And even when it’s at his chest he can see all the way to the bottom. The rush ends shortly before Light can drown: the water tickles his chin and if he were to drop his practically perfect posture for even a second his mouth would fill with crystal clear water. 

He isn’t sure why the water came, so he resumes waiting. 

If he looks hard enough, he can see a black dot on the horizon. 

A siren calls to him and Light takes a step towards it. The water goes down so slightly he can’t tell. The siren calls again and Light takes his second step. The water recedes once more. Light notices how blue it becomes and swears that he’s seen the shade before.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. 

Light notices the water going down but doesn’t bother to think about it. It’s better than nothingness. 

The black dot is growing larger.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slip. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slish. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. sloop. Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. slosh.   
Step. slosh. Step. slosh. Step. squeak. Step. slosh.   
Step. drip.   
The water has finally gone, although Light doesn’t know (or care) where. 

Light is able to tell what the dot is and it stirs something inside his soul. It’s a person: waterlogged and thin. The man has sunken eyes that stare up at Light inquisitively. Light can’t place him although he feels like he should be able to. Light runs to close the distance between them and pulls the man into a tight embrace, not quite a hug but something resembling it. 

“Light.” the man croaks.   
“L.” Light replies.   
The man called L smiles. Light smiles wider, an almost scary smile filled with too many teeth. L wonders if that’s why he hasn’t seen Light ever actually smile before.   
“Why didn’t you look for me?” L asks.   
“I waited instead.” Light answers. He doesn’t know why but his soul is content. L is here. That is all mu needed to turn from nothingness into somethingness. “Who are you to me?” Light asked. “Why do I feel like a person around you?”   
“I don’t know. Who were you to me?”   
“I don’t know.” L smiles. 

L stands. He kisses Light and Light’s lips part into a small ‘o’. Light kisses L back. “We could find out you know.” 

“I suppose. Let us. After you.” Light gestures L forward and the nothingness turns into a small room for just them. 

Eternity is no longer about waiting. Eternity is about learning.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a song of the same title "dream sweet in sea major" by miracle musical, I'd listen to that since it was my inspiration and is a real dreamy song.   
> i guess this is my hot take on mu lmao, it was bound to happen at some point. 
> 
> tumblrs: sweaterwearinlesbian / lightsturtleneck


End file.
